


A Key to a Slave’s Chains

by BirdiePlays



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse, BDSM Scene, Bruises, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Flirting, Foreplay, Gen, Hate, Hickies, Kissing, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pampering, Past Abuse, Post Undertale, Power Play, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slapping, Slavery, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet touches, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdiePlays/pseuds/BirdiePlays
Summary: There has always been a pecking order, even long before the Human/Monster War.  Mages were the key to everything then, they are the key to everything now.It was long before Monsters were sealed underneath Mt. Ebott that Mages started the practice of slavery, easily overpowering the nonmagical of their own kind.  In fact, it was one of the reasons why the War started.  However, there was little the Monsters could do against the overbearing Mages.Thousands of years later, Monsters are freed from their cavern prison with the help of a child Mage.  They easily integrate into the world, though there are some who are set on their old ways.  While Monsters do not support the slavery of their Human counterparts, there is nothing they can do to save the magic-less humans.But what happens when a certain monster sees a human slave so tightly bound in chains that they cannot help but try and save her?  What could come from the Strong, aiding the Weak?





	1. Chapter 1

I scrubbed the sleek marble floors, making them even sleeker. The only sound in the hall was my scrubbing and it’s echo off the wall.  Everything had to be spotless by nightfall, due to guest coming tomorrow morning. If they weren’t, I’d get in serious trouble. 

 

There was a soft clicking of shoes on marble, the only sign that my master was quickly approaching. I quickly finished drying the polish in that one spot, grabbing my supplies and moving to the wall. I was careful not to touch anything behind me, while still out of the way of the hallways.

 

I didn’t look up, not even when the shadow of a tall figure stopped right in front of me. He looked around, inspecting my work. 

 

“Well done, (y/n),” he said in his timber like voice.  “Spotless. This is why I like your handy work.” 

 

“Thank you, Master,” I said, not looking up at him. 

 

“Finish up here and put your supplies away before you can go to your room. There is nothing else for you to do for the night.” 

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

I stood still as he continued to walk down the hall, not giving me another glance.  It was only then that I looked up, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  This has been my life for as long as I can remember.  The Weak, fearing the Strong.  

 

With a soft sigh, I gathered all of my cleaning supplies and took them to the closet on the other side of the mansion, near where the slave courters were located.  Inside all of the cleaning supplies and tools where neatly stacked or shelved on one side, while the other had shelves of towels, blankets, and pillows for when their were guests visiting my master.  

 

It only took me a moment to put everything back into their respectful places, having organized everything myself.  I was one of the senior slaves here, despite being one of the youngest on staff.  I practically grew up under my master's eye, learning quickly what he like and didn't like.  And, due to my slight OCD and attention to detail, I quickly became one of his favorites and most diligent slaves.  

 

The halls were silent as I made my way back to my private room on the very far side of the slave wing.  Being a senior servant here did have a few perks, such as having better clothing, food, and being able to get personal belongings if you were lucky enough.  The room itself was still fairly small, but large enough for a single bed, a dresser, and a small bookshelf that also served as a bedside table.  It even had a small little bathroom with a shower to the side.  

 

I didn't have many personal belongings, so for the most part the walls were bare and decorations sparse.  There was a second pillow on my bed - most slaves only get one, if that - and a warm comforter for the occasional cold nights.  The mattress was nicer, as well.  I know one of my first beds here creaked all night and always had springs digging into your back or side.  In short, this slightly dinky little room was nearly luxury for my kind.  

 

 _My kind..._ I thought to myself as I changed out of my work garb and into my sleepwear, which consisted of a tank top and shorts.  I hated how there had to be "my kind".  Why couldn't we all live together, mages and humans living in peace and harmony?  Why did they have to assert their power over us, bending us to their will by pure fear?  

 

Maybe our guests tomorrow will help change mages viewpoint towards the magic-less.... 

 

\--------------------------------

 

I groaned softly, throwing my arm over my face as my alarm went off bright and early.  There wasn't even a ray of sunlight in the sky, starlight the only thing poking through the tiny window over my bed.  No matter how many mornings I've woken up like this, I could never get used to waking up so early.  

 

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I got out of bed and walked to my dresser.  I pulled out one of my nicest uniforms, a simple black dress with thin straps.  I had to be in something nicer due to the guests that will be arriving today, and my master wanted to show off his "staff".  The skirt stopped about mid thighs, but I've done more work in shorter dresses, so I couldn't fully complain.  

 

 

 

I then proceeded to walk down the halls to the kitchen to check on the cooks.  At least a few of them will be up by now preparing breakfast for everyone, and later planning out fancier and more extravagant meals for when our guests arrive.  It made me wonder again who these special guests were, since we've never gone to this extent when welcoming our master's guests.  

 

"How are things looking?" I asked as I walked into the massive kitchen.  Violet Mercado, the head slave of the kitchen, looked up from her cookbook with a faint yawn.  The woman was nearing her thirties, but never gave up her bright, cheerful personality.  She's only been here for a few years, compared to most of the staff that practical grew up here, but due to her skill levels with cooking, she quickly rose to the top.  She, too, was one of the masters favorites.  

 

"Things are going well, though Master Nicholas has ordered for more magic food than normal.  He requested that all the food for the next couple days be magic food, as well."  

 

"Well that's odd," I thought aloud, this being the first time I've heard of this. Then again, I also wasn't the sole organizer of this visit, so it made sense that this was delegated to someone else.  "Either way, is your team prepared for what's to come?"  

  
"We are, (y/n)," Violet said, green eyes bright.  "Every meal has been planned out, the freezers and the pantries have been fully stocked.  All that's really left is preparing meals when the time comes."  

 

"Very good," I replied.  "Please make sure to let me or another know if you need anything else, and we'll make sure to let the master know."  

 

"Thank you, (y/n), it never ceases to amaze me with how kind and thoughtful you are after growing up the way you did."  

 

All I did was smile faintly and bid her farewell.  I walked out of the kitchen and went to make sure everything else was in place.  I started with the dinning hall, since it was nearby.  A quick sweep was all it really needed to make sure the table was set, everything was dusted and overall tidied.  From there, I just went from one important room to another making sure they were in similar states.  By the time I was finished the sun had risen and everyone was collecting for our last breakfast in the dinning hall before our guests arrive.  After that, we'll have to eat in the kitchen while the guests are still here.  

 

I was the last one to arrive.  Everyone was already seated, casually digging into breakfast while talking quietly.  Despite being slaves, everyone was treated fairly well by our master.  At least he realized that he wouldn't be able to take care of his mansion without help, even with his magic.  

 

Speaking of my master, there he was, sitting at the head of the table in all his glory.  Dark hair neatly combed back naturally, dark hazel eyes taking in every detail.  Slightly tanned skin that I know many were jealous of seemed to make him glow faintly.  When he saw me arrive, he smiled softly.  

 

"Ah, (y/n)," he said in his timber like voice, instantly grabbing everyone's attention.  He then gestured to the seat right on his right.  "Come, sit."  

 

I moved to take my seat, doing my best to ignore the glares and jealous looks from a few of the other servants.  Being one of the master's favorites does build resentment among everyone else, especially since I typically get better food and housing.  It did often put me on edge when left to work with some of the others.  Master Nicholas placed his hand on my knee gently after I sat down, which ease a few of my nerves.  I know he wouldn't let them do anything to me, not without some serious consequences.  

 

"Is everything ready for our guests in a few hours?" my master asked everyone, though he looked at me when he asked.  

 

"They are, Master," I replied evenly.  "The kitchen is ready for the next couple days, and everyone has been swept and cleaned.  The guest bedrooms are all prepared with toiletries and clean sheets, and will get another dusting after breakfast.  We've been keeping on top of it all."  

 

"Very good.  I would hate to disappoint these important guests.  Now, let's finish our breakfast."  

 

Everyone spoke their agreement and went back to eating.  Today the chiefs had made a large array of pastries and breads for breakfast.  I quickly filled my plate with all of my favorites and dug in.  Pastry morning was always the best way to start the day.  

 

"(y/n), my dear," Master Nicholas said softly to me.  "I would like for you to join me when greeting our guests in a few hours.  You would be a great assistance with explaining the household rules and showing them around."  

 

"If that is what you wish," I replied politely.  This isn't the first time he's brought me with him to greet guests, and I doubt that this will be the last.  He gives credit to my charming smile and bright personality in my kind of lifestyle, but I think part of him just likes to show me off.  

 

"Lovely.  Meet me in my room when we're finish here.  I'd like to get you a more... fitting, outfit."  

 

I nodded in understanding, unable to formally reply since I had just taken a bite.  At least Master Nicholas understood.  I've heard stories that other masters and mistresses treat their slaves horribly for even stepping a hair out of line.  I think I got lucky with being in this household.  

 

Breakfast finished up fairly quickly.  Everyone had things they needed to finish up in only a few hours.  Master Nicholas had left before everyone else, presumably getting things ready for me.  He does occasionally like to pamper me, and this seemed to be one of those cases.  I quickly thanked the chiefs for their time and the amazing meal before making my way to the third floor of the mansion.  

 

No one besides a few select few were allowed to go on the third floor of the mansion, I being one of them.  We were charged with cleaning and tidying of our master's personal spaces and making sure everything was to his liking.  We were also sworn to secrecy of what goes on up there, since Master Nicholas has been known to level work papers around and vent about frustrations of said work.  I never really understood what any of his work entails, but overall, working on the third floor wasn't that bad.  

 

I knocked faintly on the door on the far end of the hall from the stairs, the door to the master's room.  A moment later and Master Nicholas opened the door in a pair of dress pants and a nicely pressed shirt, which was left unbuttoned.  I couldn't help but quickly admire my master's body again before looking up at him.  He smirked faintly before stepping aside, allowing me to enter.  

 

"What is it that you needed me for, Master?" I asked as I step inside.  His master bedroom was neat and tidy, with just enough of a personal touch to make it feel lived in.  A few photos here and there of places he's been, a desk that had papers scattered over it, bed still unmade from the night since I haven't had chance to make the bed.  

 

"I wanted you to put on this," he said, handing me a folded bundle of clothing.  "I'd like you to be a bit more presentable for the guests we have coming."

 

"But why is it that you want me there with you?"  

 

My master paused for a moment before replying.  "I am not sure how I feel about them, yet.  I would feel more comfortable if you were there with me, at least to ease my mind."  

 

I looked at him in confusion and some slight worry.  I never realized it was possible for him to be put on edge by something, though it makes sense.  Even with all of his magic and power, he is still human and has fears like the rest of us.  He just has done a good job of hiding it for this long, I suppose.  

 

"If it eases your mind, then I'd be happy to help," I said with a faint smile.  

 

"Thank you," he said with bright eyes.  "Now, how about you go get dressed."  

 

"Mhm!"  

 

I walked into the adjacent master bathroom, gently closing the door behind me.  I quickly stripped out of my black dress and put on the bundle of clothes.  It was a gorgeous, wine red dress that ended just above my knees.  It fit my body very well and I felt extremely comfortable in it.  This was easily one of the most comfortable dresses I've been in.  

 

 

 

When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but gasp.  I almost didn't recognize the woman in the mirror.  She was sleek, elegant, _sexy_ , while I was anything but that.  A hand went up to touch my cheek, the woman in the mirror copying.  I smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles in my dress, she did the same.  I looked... amazing.  It wasn't often I was able to dress up like this, but it always surprised me with how I looked.  

 

I walked out of the bathroom with a pink dusting on my cheeks, realizing I was keeping Master Nicholas waiting.  I'm not really sure why I'm somewhat embarrassed, but I pushed through it.  As I walked back into the bedroom, my master, who was sitting in his desk chair, looked up from his phone, taking me in with an unreadable gaze.  I stopped a little ways away from him, digging my nails into my arm self-consciously.  

 

Master Nicholas stood up from his desk and walked over to me.  He gently pulled my arm away before I could break the skin, kissing my palm gently.  "You're gorgeous, my dear."  

 

"Thank you, Master," I said, dropping my gaze as my blush grew.  

 

"May I brush your hair?" he asked me.  I hummed out an "okay" before he guided me to the chair he just stood from.  He then pulled out a hairbrush from somewhere and gently started brushing through my hair, taking great care whenever he came across the slightest tangle.  I practically melted into his touch, letting out a soft purr of contentment.  Master Nicholas just chuckled faintly.  

 

After a few minutes he put down the hairbrush, threading his hands through my hair.  I let out a small hum of question, to which he just hushed me gently.  My eyes started closing at his gentle massage, and I allowed myself to sink into his hold.  

 

"As much as I love watching you doze off, we should get downstairs," he said suddenly, startling me.  I didn't realize that I had dozed off.  "They should be arriving soon."  

 

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, standing up.  

 

Master Nicholas just gave me a small smile, taking my hand and giving it a soft kiss.  He led me down the maze of halls and stairs before we finally stopped in the entry room.  We were only standing around, waiting in silence, for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.  With a glance at my master, who nodded at me, I walked over to the door and opened it with a bright smile.  Only for it to slightly falter in shock when I saw who was standing on the other side.  

 

Monsters, and big ones at that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is something I’ll be working on over the summer, and won’t be posted regularly. I have a full time position at a camp and only get a few hours off every day. 
> 
> This is also being written on my phone, for there’s going to be a shit ton of spelling mistakes and grammar issues. Maybe when I get home I’ll edit, but that’s pretty unlikely as of right now. 
> 
> And with that, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

I looked at the monsters on the doorstep in shock. They were  _huge_. Three monsters, all of them extremely tall, looked down at me.

 

One was a goat like monster with snow white  fur and small horns coming off the top of their head. They wore a purple and white robe with some type of sigil on the front. Their warm, brown eyes looked at me in sad understanding. 

 

The other was a tall skeleton monster, wearing what seemed to be some kind of body suit. This one seemed to always be smiling in a perma-grin, but looked concerned at my shocked state. 

 

The last, and probably the most sexiest out of the three, was the tall, fish like monster that stood on the white furred one’s other side. At least, I assumed she was female due to the type of armor she wore and the long, bright red hair that was placed in a high ponytail. Her one, percing yellow eye stared at me with a slight challenge, the other eye covered with a worn eyepatch. Blue scales covered her entire body and she had red transparent fins on either side of her head. She was the most intimidating of the three, but there was something about that gaze that stuck with me.  

 

“My apologies,” I said after a moment, smiling tensely. “Please, come in. Master Nicholas has been waiting for you.”

 

The goat monster was then first to step through the door, the other two quickly following suit. I shut the door quickly and move to my master’s side, who wrapped and arm around my waist. 

 

“Please excuse (y/n),” Master Nicholas said as he shook each of the monsters’ hands. “She’s never seen a monster before, and didn’t know you were coming.”  

 

“Oh, that is quite alright,” the goat monster said, who I can now determine as female. She had a very motherly voice and sounded very wise. “It’s completely understandable.”  

 

“Either way,” he pressed.  “I offer you my apologies, Toriel. Would you three like to be shown to your rooms to freshen up a bit?”  

 

“That would be lovely, Nicholas.”  

 

My master turned to me. “(Y/n), dear, do you mind showing them their rooms on the second floor?”

 

“Of course,” I responded automatically. I then turned to the monsters with a more genuine smile, compared to before. “If you would please follow me.”  

 

I carefully led them towards towars the stairs and to the second floor, giving them a chance to remember their way if needed. It was only a few minutes later that we arrived at their rooms. 

 

“These are your rooms,” I said, stopping in the middle of the hallway and pointing at each room. “Each has the same toiletries and bedsheets in it, so feel free to pick amongst yourselves. If you’d like, I can wait here after you get settled to bring you to where Master Nicholas is.”  

 

“Oh, there is no need to wait, my child,” Toriel replied with a smile. “We can find our way back when we are ready.”  

 

“Of course. If you need anything, just ring the bells in your rooms. Someone will be right up to assist.”  

 

“THANK YOU, SMALL HUMAN,” the skeleton monster said loudly. I winced internally at the sudden loud noise, but thankfully didn’t react outwardly. 

 

“Of course.”  

 

As I walked back down the stairs to find my master, I couldn’t help but notice a certain fish monster gazing after me until I fell out of sight. 

 

————————

 

Master Nicholas looked up from his desk as I stepped into his study. I dropped my gaze in shame, closing the door behind me and moving to stop right in front of his desk. The entire time his gaze does not move. 

 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered hoarsely, expecting punishment for my earlier hesitation. “I’m sorry, Master.  I promise I’ll do better.”  

 

“What are you talking about?” he said, eyebrows bunched in confusion. 

 

“For earlier,” I explained, starting to get confused myself. “For how I reacted with our guests...”  

 

My master chuckled faintly, standing up and walking around the desk to stroke my arms. “My dear, do not apologize for that. I should’ve warned you who our guests were so you had time to prepare. But you reacted wonderfully in that scenario, and I am very proud of you.”  

 

I blushed at the praise, not knowing how to respond. I fiddled with my hands awkwardly as I tried to figure out what to say. The man in front of me just chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

 

“But... I don’t understand,” I finally said. “You... you aren’t going to... punish me?”  

 

“No,” he chuckled. “I’m not. What happened was solely on me. You did nothing wrong.”  

 

I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. I sagged slightly in relief, which seemed to greatly amuse my master. He placed a gentle hand on my cheek, making me look up at him. 

“I’m not going to punish you, my dear,” he said softly, caringly. “Especially not over something so small, something that wasn’t your fault. Everything is alright.”  

 

“Thank you,” I replied with a sheepish smile. 

 

“Of course. Now, how about we sit and wait for our guests?”  

 

“Mhm.”  My master moved around his desk and took a seat once more in his plush chair. I took my spot standing right behind him. That was, of course, he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to perch on the arm of his chair. I blushed slightly as my skirt rod up slightly, exposing more of my thigh. 

 

Master Nicholas chuckled slightly, steadying me with an arm around my waist. Which of course only made me even more flustered, something he took great pride in. 

 

I didnt gave to stay flustered long, however, cause soon came the soft padding of footsteps from down the hall. Master Nicholas allowed me to stand, but made a small face of disagreement while doing it. Thankfully, I was able to get my blush under control by the time the three monsters walked into the office. 

 

“Toriel,” my master said, standing up to shake the goat woman’s hand once more. “Again, so glad you could make it.”  

 

“Thank you for allowing us to spend time in your home,” she replied diplomatically. “Though I do think we should get some work done before lunch, if you do not mind.”  

 

“My thoughts exactly. Please, have a seat.”  

 

Everyone took a seat, besides me. Toriel took the seat directly in front of Master Nicholas, while the other two monsters sat in the two remaining chairs. 

 

“My apologies for not introducing my companions earlier,” the white monster started. “But this is Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, and Papyrus, her co-captain.”  

 

The fish monster and skeleton responded in turn. The skeleton, Papyrus, was the seemingly most friendly of the two. Undyne was staring at me again as I stood in my place behind my master. It was starting to get a bit unnerving. 

 

“IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, HUMANS!” Papyrus said in his loud voice. This time I was able to brace myself, but my master had a harder time and winced faintly. 

 

“Papyrus, quietly now,” Toriel chided gently. “Remember, the humans are not use to your loud voice.”  

 

“Of course!” He replied in a much softer voice. “My apologies, your majesty!”  

 

My thoughts went reeling. I knew her name sounded familiar, but I just couldn’t place where. It was only from Papyrus’s comment that I recognized where it was from and why she had both the captain and the co-captain of the Royal Guard  

 

I was standing across from the Queen of Monsterkind. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the monster in shock and astonishment. Never in my life did I expect myself to be standing in front of royalty. I’ve only ever been in the presence of other mages. 

 

Master Nicholas chuckled besides me. “Now that we’ve broken my servant, shall we begin?”  

 

Toriel laughed, a soft, beautiful sound. “Of course.”  

 

“Now, I know that I explained some things in our letters, but I want to fully explain my idea.” My master then pulled out a sheet of paper to hand to the goat monster. “I know things have been rough before among your people, especially with other mages. I wanted to give your people a safe place if they need it here at my mansion.” 

 

“That if a very extensive offer, Nicholas,” Toriel said. I saw her drop into her formal, diplomatic stance. It was this look that made me just how queen like she really was behind that motherly facade. “But I do have to ensure my people’s safety. How can you promise me that they will be safe?” 

 

“Since this is my domain, I am much stronger and other mages have to obey my rules due to the magical laws written down generations ago. I can put various spells around the mansion that will add even more protection.”

 

”How can we be sure those spells won’t harm monsters?” Undyne said suddenly. Her eye was hardest, staring directly at my master. 

 

“If it puts your mind at ease you can be present while I’m placing the spells,” Master Nicholas replied calmly, not backing down from her stare. “I am willing to do whatever it takes to help your people. Even if it means extra hoops to jump through.”

 

 “That is very much appreciated, Nicholas,” Toriel said placately. “If that could be arranged that would be wonderful.”  

 

“We can work out details for that another time. But for now, let’s continue. What I was thinking...” 

 

I zoned out of the conversation, trying to wrap my head around what’s unfolding in front of me. There has been no word on this kind of project until just now. Hell, I didn’t even know that monsters were coming today. 

 

My mind drifted further. If things went according to plan, monsters would be staying here more frequently. This was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. Never in my life did I think I’ll be serving monsters. 

 

But that hat just raised other questions. Were there certain things I’d focus on when serving monsters? Will I be expected to do everything for them? Will I be forced to supply... certain assistance? 

 

The last thought caused me to blush slightly. I’m not entirely sure if their culture allows that type of service, much less any at all. I know monsters as a whole don’t believe in slavery and would rather do it themselves. However, there was currently one monster I wouldn’t mind serving...

 

”Well,” Master Nicholas said standing up, pulling me from my thoughts. He reached over and shook the monarch’s hand with a bright smile. “I’m glad we could get the process started. I’m looking forward to working on this project with you.” 

 

“Likewise, Nicholas,” Toriel replied with her own smile, her companions and herself standing with my master. “I do believe that this will work out for the both of us in the long run.”  

 

“Now, it’s getting close to lunch. Would you like some time to yourself before we’re ready to eat?” 

 

“That would be wonderful, Nicholas. Thank you for your hospitality.” 

 

“But of course, Toriel,” the mage replied. “I just want the best for you and your people.”  

 

“It is very much appreciated.” 

 

“Would you like (Y/N) to show you back to your rooms?” my master asked as we walked towards the door as a group. 

 

“That is quite alright," she smiled. "I’m sure Miss (Y/N) is will quite busy preparing for everything, though we appreciate the kind thought.” 

 

“Of course,” he said with a glance at me. Those dark eyes had a hidden glance to them, something that I couldn't quite pick up fast enough. “She’s one of my best on staff, and I’m glad she does her work well.”  

 

I blushed faintly under the praise, ducking my head in embarrassment. “Thank you, Master.” 

 

He chuckled faintly in amusement before turning his attention back to the monster monarch and her guards.  "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

 

"Of course, Nicholas.  Thank you again for the very generous offer and support."  

 

"It's my pleasure, Toriel."  

 

The three monsters left after that, Toriel smiling and eyes glistening with happiness and kindness, while Papyrus was practically jumping up and down in his excitement.  It made me chuckle silently at the tall monster who act so much like an excited child.  Undyne was the only one that looked the same, still staring at me with that sharp, yellow eye, making it nearly impossible for me not to shrink under her gaze.  Whether from fear or something else, I couldn't tell.  

 

I leaned into my master's side as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.  I tried not to shudder when I felt his gentle breath against my ear, but I don't think I succeeded if his low chuckle told me anything.  He placed his nose against the side of my neck and took a deep breath in before speaking softly against my neck, making me shudder once more. "Go make sure lunch is being prepare properly and that everything else is being taken care of accordingly.  I will prepare a list of things that need to be completed and make sure you get it.  I'm going to put you in charge of this project with the monsters, so do not fail me."  

 

"I'll do my best, Master," I breathed out faintly.  

 

"I know you will.  Now, go on."  

 

 Little did I know that my master's eyes trailed after me as I left the office, a unreadable, thoughtful look on his face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but writer's block is amazing. I'll try to do a bit of a longer chapter for chapter four! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked across the dining room table from where I was seated towards the center of the table.  Toriel and the other monsters were at the head of the table with Master Nicholas at his normal seat.  From there all of the slaves where spread down the table, casually chatting and enjoying the simple meal that was lunch.  Well, as simple as we can get with lunch while there were guests here.  Decorative wood salad bowls were filled with all different types of fresh salad and a verity of sandwiches were tiered on racks.  There was everything from turkey to ham to cheese with so many toppings and dressings to go with it.  Everyone was able to make what they wanted and still be happy.  And, best of all, all the food was infused with magic so our guests can eat.  It was a win/win for everyone.  

 

I smiled at the sight around me. A beautiful aura was being given off by everyone. Things were just so happy and bright. It was really amazing that so many different people could act so civil together. 

 

 “(Y/n),” Undyne asked me from her spot down the table. Everyone’s eyes quickly - and not so subtly - turned to watch this encounter. “Do you always respond to everyone’s beck and call?” 

 

“Well,” I started, collecting my thoughts. I was  _very_ aware of my master’s gaze on my as I replied, which only made me nervous. It was always somewhat awkward to admit that I am a slave, despite how well I'm treated. “It is my job and responsibility to follow my masters orders. If he asks me to do something, then I have to do it." 

 

"So you have no choice in anything you do?" she pressed. There was a look in her eye that I couldn't quite describe. Disturbed or bothered might be the best way of describing it.  

 

"With certain things I am given options, but that is entirely up to my master. If he wishes to give me options or a different task if I weren't feeling well, then he may, but I certainly won't ask for special treatment. Everyone plays an important part in this household, after." 

 

"But everyone is treated well, yes?" Toriel asked kindly, carefully, though it was obvious that her motherly instincts were kicking in and she wanted to make sure everyone was okay.  

 

"Of course!" I reassured with a smile. "This is one of the best households to serve in.  No one would give this up for the world." The other slaves quickly agreed with smiles and other signs of support and happiness. The monsters seemed content with the response.  

 

"WELL," Papyrus said in his loud voice. "I AM JUST GLAD YOU ARE HAPPY, HUMANS."  

 

Things lapsed back into the gentle aura it started as.  Everyone resumed their previous conversations and laughter returned to the dining hall.  The only sign of change was the almost stern look to my master, hidden to all but a few, select members of his staff.  Those of us who knew that look knew that someone was going to be seeing him tonight, and no one ever knows if that will end well or not.  

 

Lunch finished without any complications, however, and everyone quickly returned to their jobs.  I went about making sure that everything was being cleaned and tidied and that the kitchen didn't need any help after lunch.  There was no where else I could help out after I checked everything, so I went back to my master's office to see if he had any other tasks for me to do.  Along the way, I passed Undyne, who looked at me with that familiar sharp look.  

 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked politely, thinking it'll be best if I asked and made sure everything was okay.  I would hate to just leave her here if she needed something.  

 

"Hey there, punk," she said.  "Is there by any chance you have a gym in this place?"  

 

"Of course," I answered with a smile.  "Follow me."  

 

I proceeded to lead the monster through the maze of halls that made up this mansion.  Similar halls and doors that would normally blur together for a normal person would make it easy to get lost, however after many, many years of growing up in these halls and learning all the secrets this house can hold it became almost second nature to navigate these corridors.  

 

I was very aware of Undyne following close beside me.  Her presence wasn't uncomfortable as it was different.  She gave off a different kind of magical aura than my master did.  Instead of the almost unconscious hum in the back of your brain, her magic was much more obvious, though you could connect that to the fact she is made entirely of magic.  Undyne also seem to have this sheen whenever the light reflected off of her blue scales.  Not that I was looking, of course.  

 

It wasn't much longer before we reached the gym on the other side of the mansion.  This was one of those rooms that simply wasn't used that much due to the fact that everyone was so busy.  Besides, most of the slaves here would rather sleep or take some time to themselves during their free time, not work more.  The room itself was amazing, however, filled with all of the exercising equipment you could ever think of.  Weights and dumbbells to one side of the room and treadmills and ellipticals on the other.  There were a few TVs mounted on the wall above mirrors.  Fans were placed over the entire room to help keep everyone from overheating.  

 

"Here we are!" I said as I paused just inside the doorway.  Undyne was staring at everything with a bright grin.  She turned back to me and it struck me again how beautiful she was.  "Thanks, punk!  This place is amazing!"  

 

I giggled slightly at her excitement.  "I'm glad you think so.  If you need any help please don't hesitate to call."  

 

The monster give me a quick nod before running around the gym, trying to find something to start off with.  I left her to her devices and made my way back down the halls and to the main office.  Master Nicholas was already there, tapping away at his computer.  Notes and pieces of paper cluttered the normally tidy desk, so I knew he was deep in his work.  

 

I didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt my master, and instead stood just inside the door.  I waited until he had a pause in his typing before I spoke up. "Master, I've checked with the rest of the staff and everything is running smoothly.  Is there anything else that needs to be done?"  

 

When Master Nicholas looked up, something twinged inside my stomach.  His eyes were dark and everything about his body language screamed anger, but I knew him better than that.  He calmly stood up from his chair and walked to the other side of the desk, gesturing me closer.  I slowly stepped forward until he could reach out and grab me, pulling me close against his chest.  An arm snaked around my waist and he immediately pressed his face into the bare side of my neck.  

 

"Master?" I asked softly, concerned.  "Is something wrong?"  

 

He let out a long, shuddering sigh, continuing to nuzzle my neck, but not saying anything.  I understood then.  He was having one of those moments.  I sighed softly, wrapping my arms around him. For a while we just held onto each other in silence. 

 

“It’s been five years,” he said after a while. “It’s been five whole years since I’ve lost her.” 

 

“I know,” was all I could say. In all honesty there wasn’t much I could do besides lend an ear. The only thing I know I will be helping with will be coming later tonight. 

 

“I wish she was here,” he continued softly. I could feel my neck growing damp from silent tears which I decided not to comment on. “She would’ve loved you.” 

 

“She was an amazing person. I would’ve loved to serve her.” 

 

Master Nicholas shook his head faintly. “She wouldn’t have wanted that. She was very much a free spirit and would’ve wanted you free to do what you wish.” 

 

Things lapsed into silence. I just allowed myself to be clung onto by my master as he let out all of his emotions, some of which he’s pint up for ages. We stayed like this for an unknown amount of time, just holding on to the other. After a long time he stepped away, clearing his throat. 

 

“My apologies,” he said almost sheepishly. “That was uncalled for.” 

 

“That’s quite alright,” I said with a small smile up at the taller male. “It’s what I’m here for.” 

 

“Either way,” my master continued. “I’d like to make it up to you. Come to my rooms after things have settled for the night.”

 

Something twisted in my stomach. “Of course, Master Nicholas.” 

 

“Thank you. Was there something you needed?” 

 

My mibd jolted back to the whole reason why I came in here. “I was just wondering if there was anything else for me to do. Everyone else had things under control.” 

 

My master walked over over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper. He then handed me it, which turned out to be a list of tasks. “This is the start of the list I am creating for our new project. You’ll be head of this production so do whatever you feel is necessary. If you have any questions ask me.” 

 

“Of course. Thank you, Master.” 

 

I couldnt shake the uncomfortable feeling that something was going to happen tonight.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings, if needed, are going to be posted at the end of each chapter to avoid spoilers.

I hesitated right out side my master’s door, almost holding my breath. Everything was completed for the night and the majority of the staff had already gone to bed.  I know there wasn’t any reason to fear this, but something about earlier made me wary. 

 

After a deep breath, I knocked softly. A moment later the door opened and there was Master Nicholas in nothing but a loose pair of pants. He said nothing, just stepping aside enough to let me through. It was only after he closed the door behind me did he say something, but the soft  _click_ of the lock echoed in my mind. “Go change while I get ready.” 

 

I went into the bathroom where I found a tiny bundle of clothes on the sink. I carefully took off my dress and folded it, placing it on the sink with the other bundle of clothing. Hopefully my master would be kind enough to let ne keep it. 

 

The new bundle of clothing was  what I expected it to be. It was purple in color and  _very_ see through, it was pretty skimpy. It wasn’t the worst thing I’ve ever worn, but at least it looked comfortable. However, the one downside to this particular outfit was the fact that panties were not included, which looked entirely planned out. 

 

With a soft sigh, I quickly slip on the lacy top which tied in the front. The see through material dropped just enough to cover my butt, but I would be lucky if it covered anything else. 

 

I knew I was just stalling at this point, so I finished messing with the babydoll top and walked out of the bathroom. Master Nicholas was standing at the end of his bed, facing away from me. He was fiddling with something on the silky covers and didn’t seen aware that I had come out. I couldn’t help but look over his toned back and shoulders again, despite how many times I’ve seen this view. 

 

 “Master?” I said softly, hesitantly. 

 

The man turned around and looked at me. I watched as he gently put down the soft leather cuffs in his hands. His face was almost unreadable, minus the hunger and the lust in his eyes. If that wasn’t enough for me to know what he wanted, the massive bulge in his pants said plenty. 

 

“Come here,” he ordered calmly. 

 

I walked closer until I was standing only an arms width from him. My master gently reached it to stroke my arms, my face, my neck, practically everywhere. I melted under his touch, allowing him to do what he wished. Not that I had a choice, but I might as well enjoy this, as well. 

 

It got to the point where we were only inches apart. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into a very heated kiss. I eagerly responded, wrapping my arms around his neck as his gripped my ass. I couldn’t help but gasp slightly as he gently bit on my lower lip, giving him access he needed. His tongue played with mine as we explored each other’s mouth. 

 

We pulled away panting, but that didn’t stop him for long. Nicholas started trailing kisses down my neck until he reached my pulse point. He rested his nose against it for a moment before nipping at the skin, not quite hard enough to make it bleed but enough for it to sting. I gasped at the feeling, knowing it’s going to bruise for morning. 

 

I moaned slightly as I felt a hand cup me between my legs, a finger slipping in my folds. The almost rough behavior did nothing to help calm me down, instead only making it that much harder to stay in control. My master chuckled lowly as he felt just how wet I was. 

 

“Look at you,” he whispered softly against my neck. “So wet for me already...”

 

A finger slid in me, causing me to moan again. He stroked me so slowly, so carefully, like this was the first time we’ve laid together. Soon, a second digit joined the first and started stretching out my  hole. I sagged against his chest, eyes close against the gentle building pressure in my stomach. 

 

I felt my juices drip down my thighs as Master Nicholas pulled his hand away. I looked up at him just in time to watch him slid his fingers in his mouth and licked my slick off of them. He chuckled faintly as my cheeks erupted into a bright blush. 

 

He pulled me into another kiss, allowing me to taste myself. I felt him reach over for something, but he wouldn’t let me pull away to look. A moment later I felt something clip around my wrists, and when I pulled away to breathe, I saw the leather handcuffs clipped to my wrists. I tested their strength, they wouldn’t give. 

 

“On the bed,” my master said after making sure they weren’t to tight. I scrambled onto the bed, Master Nicholas walked to the side. He made me lay down before grabbing the handcuffs and securing them to the hook located center of the head board. 

 

“Do you know your colors?” he asked me. 

 

“Green to continue, yellow to ease up, red to completely stop,” I replied evenly, despite my growing arousal. 

 

“Good girl.” 

 

My master walked away from the bed, causing me to strain to look after him. With my arms tied above my head, I couldn’t move very much. I watched as he went about limiting my ability to move even less as he cuffed my ankles to the bed frame, as well. This left me with my legs spread wide open for the world to see. 

 

“Beautiful,” I heard him whisper. “Just stunning...” 

 

He walked away and out of my line of sight. I heard a drawer open and heard the rustling within. A moment later my master came back over and sat down next to me, facing away from me. He had something in his hands that I couldn’t quite see, but boy, did I sure feel it. 

 

My master placed the vibrating wand right on my clit, turning it on a moment later. My body jerked under the sudden vibrations, a moan escaping my lips. It only took me a few minutes for me to become a moaning mess, right at my release. 

 

“Use your words,” Master Nicholas said. 

 

“Please, oh please, Master,” I begged. “Please can I cum, please please pleaaaassseeee!” 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

I groaned slightly, my head falling  back to the pillows behind me. Stars, I was so close. The coil felt so tight in my stomach, ready to snap at a moments notice. Everything felt hot and hypersensitive. Every shift, every brush of a hand or a twitch of the vibrator wand only fueled the fire in my core. 

 

“Cum.” 

 

I didn’t needed to be told twice. With a loud moan the tightly wound spring snapped and I came, and hard. My back arched as much as it could while being tied down, my body twitching with aftershocks as I came down from my high. 

 

Master Nicholas pulled away the vibrator and turned it off, setting it to the side. I looked at him with glazed eyes as he spoke, “I hope you don’t plan on sleeping yet. We still have a long night ahead of us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Smutty goodness


	6. Chapter 6

Master Nicholas walked away from the bed, presumably to grab something else. My body sagged against the cuffs holding me down, already exhausted. I’m not entirely sure how much longer my master wants me here, though from his behavior and wording it seems like it’s going to be a good long while before he was done with me. 

 

He came back a moment later with a piece of cloth in his hands.  I quickly recognized it as a blindfold, to which I looked at him in question.  Without any explanation, my master tied the blindfold around my eyes and made sure I couldn't see anything.  A hand drifted over my collarbone, making me shiver slightly.  It didn't linger, though, quickly disappearing a moment later.  

 

I have no idea what was coming next, the anticipation just restarting my arousal. Every shuffle, every shift of clothing, every breath seemed loud and obvious to me. While I couldn’t tell exactly  _what_ he was searchig for, I knew he was at the drawer that contained only a small selection of his toys. 

 

It wasnt long before I felt the end of the bed dip, right between my legs. An arm slipped underneath my hips, propping me up slightly. There was only the slight warning of a puff of air before I felt my master’s tongue slipped between my folds. 

 

I didn’t get this treatment much, usually being played with in other ways, so I enjoyed the feeling while I could. Master Nicholas’ tongue lapped gently at my cunt, growing more and more eager as my juices filled his mouth. He acted like a man who was just given water after being lost in a desert. It was desperate, needy,  _hungry_. But, oh, how  _good_ it felt. 

 

Even if I wanted to stop or ease the onslaught of pleasure, I don’t think I would’ve. There was just something so addicting to being used in such a way. After all, not many people can combine master, sugar daddy, and boyfriend into one person. 

 

I moaned and I twitched under his hold. An arm draped over my hips in an attempt to keep me still, though I’m not sure how much it helped. It wasn’t long before my master had brought me right back to the edge, faster than normal due to how sensitive I was after the first orgasm. 

 

“Use your words,” he growled out against my lower lips, giving me shivers down my spine. 

 

“Please,” I moaned out. “Oh, fuck. Master please let me come.” 

 

There was no reply. If anything, my master just worked harder at making me hit my peak, knowing I couldn’t until he gave the word. The building pressure in my abdomen was almost to an uncomfortable level. I just wanted it to  _snap._

 

“Master, please,” I begged, looking in the direction I know my master is. “Please can I cum? Please, Master, please can I cum? Can I please let go?”

 

”I love it when you beg for me,” was all he said. He continued licking me, slowly inserting two fingers into my slick folds. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, only to let out a groan as my master started curling his fingers within me. It wasn’t long before he was fully pumping in and out of me, sucking on my clit. 

 

“Let go,” Master Nicholas finally whispered. I came so hard I couldn’t help but squirt all over my master’s hands and face. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head. The next thing I remember is waking up with my master hovering over me. 

 

“Welcome back to the waking world,” he said with a small smirk, though there was lingering worry in his eyes. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done that. How are you feeling?” 

 

“Tired,” I murmured softly, though with a small smile on my face.  

 

“Are you up to continue or would you like a break?” 

 

I looked up at Master Nicholas, who was perched on the bed. It didn’t seem like I was out for long, thankfully, as I was still slightly sweaty. The cuffs on my ankles were untied, though my wrists stayed hooked above my head. My master was obviously still dealing with some...  _discomfort_ , but was putting it aside to check on my wellbeing. It was always touching to know that he truly did care for those he owns. 

 

“We can continue,” I answered honestly. 

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking at me with an unreadable gaze. “We don’t have to continue if you aren’t fully up to it.” 

 

“No, we can continue.” I looked up him, my smile growing, only to turn away sheepishly as I added, “I don’t want to stop.” 

 

My master chuckled slightly, standing up. I watched him as he shed his pants, leaving him in his beautiful, naked glory. Chest chiseled like a marble statue and hair neatly cut, despite his now devilish look.  His cock stood hard and ready, showing his obvious arousal. Overall, he was gorgeous.  

 

He climbed onto the bed and settled himself between my legs once more. Leaning forward - and in the process, spreading my legs to the side even further - and bracing himself on his forearms on either side of my head, he looked at me with dark eyes. “Say the word and I’ll stop. No matter how far in, tell me.” 

 

I gave him a small nod, tilting my head up just enough to give him a small peck on the lips. He smiled and, after making sure I was ready, he slowly pushed himself in me. Nothing could’ve stopped the groan that escaped my lips as I felt my cunt stretch around his cock. 

 

He moved slowly until he was fully inside me. It felt so  _good_ to be doing this again, after a couple weeks of nothing. This, of course, also made me extremely sensitive, on top of the sensitivity from my previous orgasms. 

 

We just sat there for several long minutes, just looking into each other’s eyes until I finally gave my master a small nod. He pulled out slightly, slamming himself back in me.  He started off gentle, slow, but gradually picked up the pace until he was furiously pounding into me.  All I could do was grip onto the chains holding my arms back, moaning lewdly. Master Nicholas buried his face into my neck, breathing heavily as he focused on what he was doing.  

 

"Look at you," he murmured against my throat.  "Taking me so well.  That's right, baby girl.  Let me love you, let me show you just how beautiful you are..."  

 

I whined in response, desperate for more despite the building pressure in my stomach.  I knew my master knew  _just_ what he was doing to me due to the low chuckles that seem to vibrate against my throat.  However, I felt the breathiness too said chuckles, and knew that he was equally as turned on as I was.  

 

"You love this, don't you?  You love the feeling of my cock slamming into you, I know you do."  Master Nicholas sat up and gripped my hips tightly.  I stared up at those beautiful eyes, dark with lust and hungry passion.  "Fuck, I'm not going to last much longer, (Y/N)."  

 

"Same here," I panted out between moans.  I quickly lost myself to everything: the wet, lewd slapping of our speedy passion, the lacy babydoll sticking to my sweaty body, the tense, sculpted muscles of the man above me, the heat between us.  Fuck, that man above me and the things he could do to me.  

 

 

"I'm close," I gasped a few moments later.  Nicholas looked down at me and with a small smirked, reached down between my legs.  The soft pressure of his thumb on my clit did it for me, and I came for the third time that night.  Wave upon wave of pleasure overtook me and I lost sense of reality once again.  Thankfully I didn't fully pass out this time, though my vision turned white for several seconds.  I felt my cunt tighten around my master's cock, and with a loud groan to go with my near scream of pleasure, he came as well, filling me to the point I started to feel it ooze out of my sore pussy.  

 

Master Nicholas pulled out after a while, reaching over and undoing the cuffs on my wrists.  My arms fell limply to the bed, too tired and sore to be bothered to find strength.  Through my dazed haze I head the mage go to the adjacent bathroom, coming back with a warm washcloth which he used to clean me up.  

 

"Are you okay?" he murmured softly as he finished cleaning me up and joining me in bed, gently pulling the covers over us.  

 

"Mmmhmm..." I hummed in reply, already falling asleep.  

 

I vaguely remember a kiss being placed on my temple and the words, "Rest, love.  You're safe here.  I won't let anything happen to you."  

 

It's hard to believe that someone could fear a Soul like his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains : Smutty goodness. 
> 
> So this completes the first ever smut I've written. Hopefully it turned out okay and y'all enjoyed it! I am back home from work, so hopefully I'll get back to normal work on my main stories!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning unbelievably sore.  Every bone and muscle in my body was covered in a dull ache that flared up every time I moved.  I felt someone shift by my side before the presence left the bed, leaving a cold spot beside me.  Opening my eyes faintly, I saw Nicholas pulling some loose pants on.  

 

"What time is it?" I murmured softly, grabbing his attention.  

 

"It's still early, go back to sleep," he urged gently.  He reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face, placing a kiss on my forehead.  "I'll be back in a minute."  

 

I nodded slightly, too tired and sore to argue right now.  Vaguely hearing my master leave the room, I drifted back to sleep.  When I woke up again there was the beautiful smell of freshly made pastries and breakfast meat.  I sat up slowly as Master Nicholas placed a lap desk filled with all of my favorite breakfast foods on the bedside table, looking at him confused.  

 

"You did all of this for me?" I asked in surprised.  It wasn't often he did this for me, after all.  

 

 "Of course," he replied, looking at me like I was crazy.  "After all, I seriously pushed your limits last night.  I wanted to make sure you were okay."  

 

"You still didn't have to go to this extent.  You know I've been through worst."  

 

"I know, and I still regret that I caused some of those cases.  It gives me all the more reason to look after my favorite gal."  

 

I giggled softly, unable to resist his loving words.  It were times like these that I realized how touch starved I really was.  For my entire childhood I was scorned and hated, often forced to do the most disgusting of jobs due to my former master.  It wasn't until I was a young teen that I managed to run away.  Of course, this was dangerous for me.  Not only was I a young girl, but I was a runaway slave and if I were caught the punishment would be severe.  I was just lucky enough that Master Nicholas was the one who found me and took me in.  It was honestly one of the best days of my life.  

 

"And I appreciate it," I said softly, trying to ignore the soft blush that rose to my cheeks.  

 

Master Nicholas sat down facing me, pulling the tray of food to sit between us.  We ate in comfortable silence, content to just sit with each other.  I tried to eat as slowly as possible like I normally did after a long night, knowing that I'd have to get back to my chores regardless.  My master didn't comment, however, not wanted to return to the world that we are both forced to live in.  

 

Eventually, the time came for me to go, always much faster than I would have liked.  I stood with a sigh, ignoring my wobbly legs as Master Nicholas moved the tray away.  I went into the bathroom where I know he had placed my outfit for the day, trying to ignore my poor achy joints.  What I didn't notice at first was a certain mage sneaking up behind me, squeaking in surprised when he wrapped his arms around my waist.  

 

"Shower with me, first?" he murmured softly in my ear.  I was unable to turn him down, even if he wasn't my master.  He gently took my hand and pulled me closer to his shower, sliding the babydoll off my body and leaving it in a heap on the tile floor.  I waited beside him as he turned on the water, putting it at just the right temperature before dragging me in the steaming pressure.  The heat felt amazing against my sore muscles and I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of contentment.  

 

I submitted to Master Nicholas's ministrations as he took a huge dollop of body wash and started to lather it over my body.  Zoning out was the only thing I could do when he was being this gentle and sweet, though the relief on my aching, sore muscles was a bonus.  I didn't realize that he had pulled me against his chest, sliding his hands up and down my stomach and waist, nor did I feel his hands traveling both up my chest and down my legs.  I was oblivious to it all until I felt him slip to fingers between my folds.  

 

A gasp was pulled from my lips, my core still sensitive from last night.  My eyes fell close as my master fondled my lower lips gently, resting his chin on my shoulder to watch.  He stroked and rubbed and did everything that brought tightness to my core, but he didn't rush it.  Master Nicholas did all of this slowly, as I knew he wanted to watch the slow building look of euphoria wash over my face.  The warm water of the shower sprayed over us, the soft scent of the body wash he used filling the air.  Everything about this was soothing and a turn on, which he took full advantage of.  

 

He didn't say a word, but I could feel what he wanted to say through his body language.   _Come for me,_ it said.   _Let me make you feel good, one last time_.  And with the rate that he was tightening that coiling that resided in my stomach, it wouldn't be much longer.  

 

That moment was stretched as long as possible when I did hit my peak, of course.  A gentle brush over my clit was enough to send me over, trembling and shuddering against the man behind me.  An arm wrapped around my waist to keep me standing while a hand continued its caresses on my cunt, determined to make this last.  I faintly felt soft kisses being placed against the nape of my neck with gentle words of praise as I slowly came down from my high.  

 

I slumped in exhaustion when my orgasm finally ended and Master Nicholas removed his hand, only to bring it up to his lips and taste my juices.  This seemingly casual act only made me blush further, my pink cheeks burning a fiery red.  The man behind me chuckled faintly, but otherwise didn't comment.  I was expecting him to bring me to take care of himself, but was surprised when he gave no indication of such request.  My master just went about finishing up our shower, gently shampooing my hair and rinsing it before turning off the water.  

 

Wrapping one around his own waist, he went about helping me dry off with one of my own.  His towels were just so soft, something I'd eternally be jealous over.  I was guided to a small bundle of clothing that was left on the bathroom sink from before, something I don't remember noticing before my surprise shower.  Unravelling the bundle revealed a simple, sky blue dress that fell to my knees with simple straps as sleeves.  Nothing special to today's outfit.  

 

Master Nicholas handed me a hair brush, which I took gratefully.  But as I was starting to detangle my hair there was a knock on the main doors.  I shared a look with my master in confusion, and a slight bit of panic.  I was the only servant that had access to these halls at this time of the day.  The only reason why another servant would be knocking is in the case of an emergency.  

 

My master didn't show any outward sign of panic or fear, instead just walking out of the bathroom calmly and gesturing for me to stay here.  I could hear him open the bedroom door and talk softly with someone outside, but was unable to determine what was being said.  A moment later I heard the door close and Master Nicholas joined me in the bathroom again.  He had a slight scowl on his face, so I knew things couldn't be good.  

 

"Finish up quickly," he said evenly, though I could see the hidden aggravation in his eyes.  There was only a few souls in this world that I know of that could elicit that kind of response, all of which would not be welcomed at this current moment.  Especially if it was the one I was dreading the most.  "We have a surprise guest, and we best not keep him waiting.  And, no matter what happens, stay close to me at _all times_."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Somewhat smutty goodness
> 
>  
> 
> Uh.... SURPRISE!?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me <3

Fear was a powerful thing.  Many things could happen due to fear.  You can either use the adrenaline that comes with it and fight back, helping you overcome something challenging with this reaction alone, or forces you to bow down to someone stronger than you.  It was the second, and less favorable, reaction that I was fighting against.

It was all I could do to keep myself from clinging onto my master in pure fear.  Standing across the spacious lounge by the bay window was a woman in a black knee-length dress.  Grey downwards stripes adorned the top half of her dress, the fabric hugging her form nicely.  A black designer purse hung over one shoulder, another aspect that screamed her wealth.  Her oily black hair was set in a bun on the top of her head, a dark blue sheen reflecting in the morning light.  Her face was sharp, defined, as she turned from the window to look at Master Nicholas as we entered.  I saw those dark blue eyes flicker over me briefly before giving me no further attention.  

 

 

The fact that she was here now, so unexpectedly, made me tremble.  It's been years since I've had to be in the same room as her and I couldn't stop the old wounds and memories resurface.  I desperately tried to force all thoughts down, knowing a panic attack now would be my downfall.  All I could do was stay close to Nicholas and hope for the best.  

 

"Nicholas Rowland," Hethu Tundra said, voice like ice itself.  

 

"Hethu Tundra," Nicholas replied, no emotion visible in his voice or face.  "This was very unexpected.  What brings you here?"  

 

Hethu took a few steps closer, navy heels clicking against the floor, face stern.  "I've came to discuss my property, Nicholas, much like before."  

 

"I already double the amount you paid for her," the mage in front of me argued.  "She is mine, as is declared by the mage council.  You have no claim on her anymore."  

 

"She is still a runaway, Nicky.  She should've been reported and brought right back to me.  The fact that you have not done so is a crime."  

 

"Not by the council," he retorted.  "The council gave me full ownership of her, which means you have no claim."  

 

"On the contrary," Hethu replied with a faint smile, something that instantly put me on edge.  "If that were the case, how would I be able to do this?"  

 

I felt something invade my mind, worming its way through.  My vision quickly turned against me, filling my mind with visions and haunting memories.  I looked around, only able to see the white tiled floors and dark walls.  The blaring white lights that hung from the ceiling.  The lack of furniture besides a few, simple tables and chairs.  The cold chains around my wrists and ankles that held me spread eagle on the center table.  

 

My mind instantly knew what memory this was, but I could not escape it.  I knew her magic far too well and knew there was no way out of this.  Either the memory had to run its course or she willingly let me go.  And, knowing my former master, she was not going to back down easily.  

 

I twisted my head side to side in the memory, desperately trying to find a way free.  I knew this wasn't my conscious actions, though, but the ones of past me.  It was like watching a film from my own point of view.  I remembered looking around in fear, spotting some of her... tools, on tables pushed against the walls.  Knowing some of her more creative ways of punishment personally, I was not looking forward to what might come.  

 

Clicking heels signified my  ~~former~~ master's coming.  A door opened out of my line of sight before closing again.  Heels came closing, fear and anxiety swirling in my stomach.  My body was tense, desperately pulling at my restraints.  A soft, gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, making me instantly freeze in terror.

 

"What do you think you're doing?"  

 

"N-n-nothing, Mistress ~~Torturer~~ ," I managed to stammer out, not looking up at the figure.  

 

There was a soft hum, but no other comment.  Heels slowly walked away and I was able to take a small breath of relief.  I heard my  ~~former~~ mistress rummaging around the tables before walking back to me.  A hand trailed up my leg, my hip, my stomach and further up as she walked by, making my body tense instantly.  I stared with wide eyes at the dark haired mage as she looked down at me with an unreadable expression.  

 

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked calmly, hand stopping to rest on the breast closest to her.  She idly rolled the nip between finally manicured nails, not giving me time to reply.  "You're here because you disobeyed me.  I gave you a direct order, and you failed to listen.  So I have to punish you."  

 

I whimpered in fear and pain as Hethu gave my breast a sharp slap.  She caressed the skin for a moment before walking lower down my body.  Pausing for a moment to stroke my inner thigh, she spoke again.  "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"  

 

"N-no, Mistress  ~~Tormentor~~ ," I whimpered softly.  

 

"I am going to abuse this little body of yours," Hethu stated clearly.  "I am going to use this body until you beg for Mercy, and I will refuse to grant you that peace.  You will bear  _everything_ I give you, do you understand?"  

 

I nodded pitifully, unable to do much else.  My mistress tutted softly and in the blink of an eye a hand shot out and grasped tightly around my neck.  Eyes going wide with alarm, I could help the small squeak of fear that croaked pass my lips.  Hethu got really close into my face, close enough I could feel her harsh breath against my skin.  "I said, d o   y o u   u n d e r s t a n d?"  

 

"Y-y-yes, Mistress!" I gasped out quickly, desperately trying to get oxygen to my lungs pass the hand tight around my neck.  "I'm sorry, Mistress.  I understand!"  

 

The pressure on my neck disappeared, leaving me gasping for air.  Hethu left my side, moving back to a table to grab something else and leaving me to sag against my bonds.  When she returned she stood next to one hip, something in hand that I couldn't quite make out.  I didn't have to wait long to figure it out, however, as a moment later something cold was pressed against my cunt and shocks of vibrations shook my entire body from the intensity.  

 

"You are not allowed to come until I say so."  The order itself was mixed with magical power,  _forcing_ me to follow orders.  I knew from past experiences that this was one of the worst kinds of tortures, being on the very edge of a climax while being physically unable to allow it.  The pressure, the  _pleasure_ , builds heavily, sometimes to the point of passing out, but even when you come to, that feeling is still there.  

 

I groaned loudly in arousal as the vibrator was pushed fully against my lower lips.  Hethu used her magic to secure it there before pulling out something else.  Through lidded eyes I saw what that object was and a flash of panic joined the pleasure.  In my mistress's hand was a leather whip.  Dark blue and black strips of leather attached to a worn leather handle, this tool has caused many screams and cries for mercy from other slaves that echo throughout the house.  It was known as one of Hethu's favorite toys, one that she loved enhancing with her own magic.  

 

My restrained body trembled as she trailed the tassels along my body, which was shaking from both fearful anticipation and the pleasure coursing through me.  Eyes followed her every move, trying desperately to predict what's to come.  Pleading for mercy was pointless.  If anything, it would make my punishment so much worse.  Hethu  _lives_ off pain.  

 

Even though I saw the first strike coming, nothing could prepare me for it.  A cry of pain escaped my lips as the flogger struck across my stomach, leaving thin red lines in its wake from the sharp tips imbedded in each tassel.  The marks instantly started stinging in pain, the cold air making the new wounds ache.  A small, soft hand reached out and gently touched the darkening marks, making me hiss in pain.  By doing so, Hethu smeared the clean lines and staining my skin.  

 

"Let's get started, shall we?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mental Abuse, Past Physical Abuse, Mentions of Past Rape, Memory Abuse


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I hope y'all enjoy!

I was sobbing on the floor in a messy heap, desperately trying to get oxygen to my lungs.  I could hear my master yelling at Hethu, but it seemed distant and far away.  My head was still reeling with painful memories and emotional scars that etched deep into my very soul.  After the magic used on me by my former master, forcing me to relive one of the worse periods of time in my life, I couldn't do much more than fall into a broken mess on the floor.  

 

"You had no right to use your magic on my slave!" I heard Nicholas snarl nearby, somewhere outside my vision

 

"She's not yours," Hethu growled back.  "She belongs to me."  

 

"Not by the council, she doesn't.  We both know the council gifted her to me, making her _my_ property in the name of the law."  

 

"The council had no right to gift her when she wasn't theirs to gift!"  

 

"Hethu Tundra, you have trespassed your stay far too long.  Leave my property and never return here again."  

 

"I'm not leaving without my property."  

 

I could feel Nicholas Rowland's magic flash angrily, whipping around and barely under control.  If this wasn't a good sign he was pissed, I don't know what is.  "This is your last warning, Tundra, else I  _will_ make you leave myself."  

 

Silence followed his obvious threat.  For several, long moments, nothing happened.  I couldn't see the interaction, the look on both mages as they stared down the other.  All I could feel was the magical energy swirling through the air, thick and obviously aggressive.  After who knows how long, Hethu said, "You will be hearing from me again, Rowland.  This isn't the end of this."  

 

Heels clicked slowly pass us, making me whimper in fear.  The magical energy that I recognize as Master Nicholas's drew closer around me protectively, almost comforting in its own way.  The harsh aura of Hethu faded, finally giving me a release from the fear that gripped my heart.  I sagged against the floor in a sobbing mass of limbs, unable to find the energy to even attempt to sit up.  

 

A gentle hand touched my shoulder, making me tense in frightened anticipation.  "Shhh...," a figure said as they kneeled in front of me.  "I'm not going to hurt you, my dear.  Just breathe for me.  Deep breath in, deep breath out.  Come on, darling, breathe for me."  

 

I tried to follow what Nicholas was telling me.  I tried so desperately hard.  I just couldn't get  _her_ out of my head, her magic, her touch, her words.  All of it just swarmed my head, giving me no reprieve.  I gasped, I shuddered, I sobbed.  I just couldn't get out of my head.  I was locked inside my own body, unable to move or speak the way I want to.  I was so trapped within the memories and the flashbacks that I didn't notice several additions to the room that all huddled around me.    

 

"What's going on?  Why is there so much magical energy coming from here?"  

 

"Another mage visited unexpectedly and caused some trouble.  She used her magic on (Y/N) and forced her to relive some old memories."  

 

"Oh my stars!  Will she be alright?"  

 

"She will in time, but we need to pull her from this panic attack first.  I should've known better to let the two of them be in the same room together!"  

 

"What can we do to help?"  

 

"We have to bring her down from her panic attack, but she's just not responding to anything I say."  

 

"Let me try."  Hands carefully moved my whimpering form, moving me so my back was pressed against something solid.  One of the hands moved to rest against my sternum, a gentle pressure there that felt different from the billowing memories.  "Breathe with me," someone said softly in my ear, taking long, exaggerated breaths that shifted my entire form.  

 

Slowly but surely, my breathing eased into soft hiccups and gasps, syncing with the steady breathing at my back.  I was exhausted, every inch of my being feeling heavy and unresponsive.  Even my soul felt weighted in my chest.  No matter how hard I tried I couldn't open my eyes.  Voices where floating all around me, but they were too fuzzy and distant to pick up on what they were saying.  

 

A moment later I felt strong arms pick me up, feeling myself go weightless in their hold.  I don't know who was carrying or where they were taking me, though I didn't have the energy to try and figure it out.  All I know was whoever was carrying me was being extremely cautious, holding me gently despite their obvious strength. 

 

Eventually, the buzz of multiple voices faded into silence.  It wasn't much longer after that I was placed on something extremely soft, almost sinking into the plush feeling.  The arms holding me disappeared and I instantly missed the comforting feeling.  A gentle hand pushed a few strands of hair out of my face, a voice soothing me.  "Shh... It's okay, I'm not going to leave.  Just sleep it off, punk.  I'm not going anywhere."  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some one-on-one time with our favorite fish monsters. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

I woke up with a groan, light behind my eyelids making my head throb.  For some reason my entire body ached like I ran several miles without stopping, but I knew I that wasn't the case.  I was with Master Nicholas, and we were walking down from his rooms for some reason.  We stopped by the lounge and... 

 

Everything came rushing back and I felt tears well behind my closed eyes.  She was here.  She was  _here_.  She was in my master's house and she came for me.  She got into my head.  Oh fuck, the memories.  Even now, thinking about it hurts.  Not just my mind but physically, as if my old wounds opened up again.  But I knew that wasn't the case.  That wasn't in her powers.  She couldn't bring wounds back from the past, but she can bring memories.  

 

I curled up in a small bowl on whatever bed I was laying on.  I couldn't bring myself to care where I was at this point; my mind was too distracted to be bothered.  The pain was just too great.  For the longest time, I had forgotten my past in favor of staying in the present.  If I didn't think about the past, I could get away with thinking it didn't exist, at least for a time.  I never wanted to think about her and what she did to me again.  I thought that by coming with Master Nicholas Rowland, I would be free from her grasp.  But I should've known better.  There was no escaping Hethu Tundra.  

 

"You awake, punk?"  

 

I jolted at the sudden voice, not expecting anyone else to be around.  I sat up slowly, opening my eyes against the light.  I realized quickly that I wasn't in my room, instead laying on one of the plush beds of a guest bedroom.  The everything was neutral colors, from the light grey walls to the tan curtains to the dark sheets of the bed, and was in better condition than what I was used to staying in.  A suitcase sat opened on the top of the dresser, personal items scattered around it.  

 

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.  When my eyes finally focused on the figure standing in the doorway, my heart lurched, but not in the same way Hethu does.  No, this wasn't due to fear.  This was due to the powerful, sexy aura of the fish monster leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and looking at me with a careful, worried expression.  Her face was framed with a few loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail and she wore a black tank top and skinny jeans.  

 

"How are ya' feeling?" Undyne asked, not moving from her place in the door.  

 

I had to collect my thoughts for a moment, trying desperately to ignore the pit in my stomach, before answered, "Exhausted, raw."  

 

"Panic attacks will do that to you."  The monster stood up straight, walking over slowly and sitting down on the bed towards my feet.  "You're going to feel tired and sore for a while.  That's just the body's way of coping.  Just try and take it easy for a while, punk, and you'll be alright."  

 

 "What exactly happened?" I asked hesitantly, though I knew, deep down, what occurred.  I didn't really want to confirm it, but I needed to know.  

 

Undyne looked at me for a while before replying slowly.  "I don't know exactly what happened, but from what I gathered that guest mage did something to you that sent you into a panic attack.  Even now I can still feel her magical energy on you."  

 

I couldn't stop the small shudder that shook my frail form, looking down at the sheets in shame, though I'm not sure why.  It's been so long since I've appeared this weak in front of someone besides Master Nicholas.  It felt weird being this open all of a sudden, to a stranger no less.  I don't know what's bringing me to be this honest with the Captain of the Royal Guard, but, in my fragile state, I couldn't resist.  

 

I looked at my hands, watching them tremble slightly.  Even now the thought of her returning to steal me away from my happy life scared me.  The fear of returning to the hell that was my childhood dug down deep into my very soul.  There was no denying it, there was no escaping it.  My past was, finally, coming back to haunt me.  

 

"Hey, punk.  You gonna answer my question?"  

 

I snapped out of my daze, focusing on the one yellow eye of the fish monster in front of me.  "I'm sorry, ma'am," I said sheepishly, apologetically.   ~~ _Oh stars please don't hurt me.  Please, please don't hurt me._~~   "I was lost in thought.  What did you ask?"  

 

"Hey, relax, kid," she said quickly, seemingly picking up on my hidden panic.  "You didn't do anything wrong.  It's understandable to feel out of it after a panic attack.  I was just asking what exactly caused your panic attack."  

 

My gaze dropped again, twisting my hands in my lap.  I had nothing to hide, and she seemed trustworthy... With a sigh, I said softly, "I should explain some things that led up to this.  It all started when I was a kid..."   


	11. Chapter 11

_I was cold.  I was always cold.  There was no way around it, not with the thread bare clothing the slaves were provided out of pure necessity rather than kindness.  Though, I wouldn't put it past some to leave their slaves in nothing but their own skin.  Here, though, something was required.  Not just due to the status of the master, but due to the terrain she calls home.  The freezing winds and snow that surround the mansion, located deep within the mountains, made it impossible to do anything without some level of protections.  I just assume that she got tired of replacing slaves and gave into the demands for clothing._

 

_The surrounding lands were quite beautiful, which made this place even more menacing to the insiders' eye.  Outsiders are rarely allowed in, and when they are, they are close friends of the mistress.  Those are the people take pleasure in what happens here.  It's disgusting, twisted, inhumane, but no one could fight it.  Especially not in her home turf._

 

_I scurried down the halls, dark and dreary as ever with their blacks and grey, complimented with the blaring white floors, as quietly as possible, a laundry basket full of clean sheets in my arms.  The entire staff was in a tizzy about preparing for the set of guests, who will be arriving in just a few short days, and everything had to be perfect.  No, beyond perfect.  There was no room for error.  One mistake, and it could cost someone's life._

 

_My task was to change the sheets in the bedrooms selected for this trip.  All I had to do was go in, change the sheets, and get out and return to my daily tasks; hopefully without running into the mistress.  That is always the last thing anyone wants in this household._

 

_I was just about to enter the first guest bedroom when I heard the clicks.  Those horrible, horrible heel taps.  Trembling in fear, I kneeled down on the floor facing the hallway, gently setting down the laundry basket on the floor.  I kept my head low, my hands in my lap in front of me.  It was all I could do not to fidget or flinch as doom loomed closer._

 

_The sound grew closer until they stopped right in front of me, navy heels the only thing I could see without looking up.  For several long moments, nothing happened as I tried so desperately not to sob in terror.  Eventually, Hethu Tundra spoke.  "Come with me.  Now."_

 

_"Of course, Mistress."  I stood up, feeling very unsteady.  I left the laundry basket where it was and followed my mistress down the hall, already knowing where she intends on taking me.  Hopefully someone catches it before Hethu spots it later on.  I would hate for someone else to get punished for my inability to complete a task.  Oh, please don't let someone get in trouble due to my negligence._

 

_I continued to follow my mistress through the maze of halls.  The deeper we went into the mountain mansion, the darker it grew, and the more frightening it seemed to become.  Slowly, the halls lost the few things that made it feel "homely".  There were no more portraits, or wall tables with small artifacts or lights.  Windows, already few and far between, disappeared as we delved deeper into the mountain.  Mounted torches, blazing with a deep blue flames, was the only light remaining._

 

 _Finally, we rounded a corner and the black marble door at the end of the hall came into view.  Grey marble pillars were spaced along the hall, a stark contrast to the black walls and blaring white marble floor.  Everything was marble in this place.  It was cold, it was eery, and it was_ very _easy to clean.  I don't remember many other colors besides these, the blue of my mistress, and the occasional red._

 

 _I finally came to accept the pit of dread and fear in my stomach.  There was no escaping now, no relief from what I am now going to endure.  Hell, I was doomed the moment Mistress came for me.  I kept my head low as I passed through the door, Hethu, my mistress, my owner, my tormentor, closing the barrier behind us with a heavy_ thunk _, and I tried to brace myself for what's to come._


End file.
